In a voice-based communication 2G era, outdoor macro base stations will be able to realize indoor coverage. As wireless communication technologies develop and indoor data services increase, indoor wireless signals become increasingly important. An indoor distributed system becomes a main form to realize indoor wireless network coverage. Indoor wireless communication networks become more complex, 2G/3G/LTE/WiFi and other network standards coexist, so upgrading and maintenance of existing complex indoor wireless networks and quickly positioning indoor blind coverage areas and problem devices become increasingly difficult. Traditional indoor wireless network maintenance and upgrading methods, mainly based on customer complaints and field measurements by maintenance personnel to find blind coverage areas and problem devices, are not only time-consuming, but also incompetent to monitor the running states of indoor wireless networks in real time.
A wireless measurement report (MR, Measurement Report) reported by an ordinary user equipment (UE, User Equipment) to the network side can reflect the real-time operational status of an wireless network, because the wireless measurement report MR is not only a means by which the network understands the UE state in the communication process, but also the basis for network resource scheduling and management. When wireless access fails, enters a blind coverage area, or is switched to another cell, usually the UE will report the wireless measurement report MR to the network side using radio resource control (RRC, Radio Resource Control) signaling at the control side. The wireless measurement report MR includes various network parameters, including time information, the cell identification (Cell ID), the reference signal received power (RSRP, Reference Signal Received Power) and the reference signal received quality (RSRQ, Reference Signal Received Quality) of the serving cell, and the Cell IDs, RSRPs, RSRQs and other information of neighboring cells. Monitoring a wireless network operating status using a wireless measurement report MR has brought great convenience in maintaining wireless networks. In order to detect a wireless network running state more effectively, Long-Term Evolution (LTE, Long Term Evolution) proposes the use of a UE to automatically report parameters required for network optimization, wherein when network problems occur, such as access failures and entry of blind coverage areas, etc., the UE can always automatically record related network parameters and report the same to the network side through the wireless measurement report MR, no matter the UE is online or offline.
The use of the measurement report of the UE instead of doing field measurements by personnel has brought great convenience in locating wireless network problems. However, the wireless measurement report MR only records the problem cell and does not record the specific location thereof. For a network having indoor subsystems, usually one indoor subsystem includes a plurality of passive devices and a plurality of transmitting antennas. When the UE receives wireless signals from different transmitting antennas of the same indoor subsystem, these signals are from the same cell if seen from the network side, which brings new problems for locating blind coverage areas and problem devices of an indoor subsystem using the wireless measurement report MR.